Another Time
by makmix
Summary: In another time... William Puchero Navarro, The Show Off Chef, was there with Yukihira when he went to Erina's restaurant. What happens in this time? Some heavy shit for sure. William is mad, mad at a certain father who thinks he could be a King... Slight OOC Chars, M for Brutality, One-shot


It was a turbulent night at the Nakiri Erina's restaurant. After her father comes in, Yukihira comes in followed by his proclaimed second, William: The Show-Off Chef. Worse to even worse, Azami had just pulled some brochure out and managed to usurp the seat of the dean from Senzaemon. That commotion was ready to be the start of a new era, a possible apocalypse for the grand Tootsuki. However, this is not the case. By no means, that this happens in the slightest.

"This is Japan's prided gourmet food kingdom, and I am its new king." Azami spread his arms open a bit to relish in the light of the cars in the night.

William shrugged and walked down the steps, from the side of a surprised Yukihira, to the 'new' dean.

"Then, Dean Azami. May I give you a handshake for gaining this new position. Your hand is surely blessed..." William trailed off.

"You seem to understand. I shall let you have this trivial little matter." Azami extends his right hand and is recieved...

With a lot of force.

"And it would be a shame if it were... Damaged..." The teen chef's grip was tight.

Too tight for the new dean.

"What... What are you doing!?" The adult tried to pull away.

"Senzaemon-san, if I may. This is your son, so I must warn you right now. I'm going to finish this man's career for him." Will announced.

The former Dean's eyes widened.

"Unhand me this- AGH!" He winced in pain.

His hand was being crushed. The bones shifting and rubbing together from the teen's grip.

"Shut up you bloody piece of filth. You don't deserve... THIS ARM!" Will palmed the right elbow he had a hold off with so much force, it bent upward.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The yell was primal.

Many of the onlookers winced, too shocked at what has just developed.

"Oh, do you treasure that arm... Well, let's make sure of it." Will's face was dark, very dark.

Azami had the look of pure rage, his arm broken. He wanted to defy this, this... Piece of trash! However, this piece of trash fights back. With his own left elbow, William brought it down on the forearm, held up by his right arm. That force broke the forearm in half and made it bend at an angle that isn't possible without excessive force.

"YYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Another yell from the adult.

"ON YOUR FACE YOU SCUM!" Will swept the man's feet while holding onto the hand he still gripped.

He made Azami fall on his face, his broken arm locked in an arm bar, the pain unbearable.

"Now, lets see if I pull on this part of the arm... Yeargh!" Will forced the useless arm on the ground.

He put his foot on the middle of Azami's upper arm. He tugged at one side till a loud snap was heard.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" The yell ripped through the sky.

"Oh, but we aren't done yet... You still have one good arm. It didn't swing at me since the pain in your right, is too much. I feel bad... Why does one arm get more attention than the other... Let's fix that." Venom leaked from the voice of Will.

He stepped heavily on the back of Azami and shifted over to the left arm.

"Hmm... These fingers could do with some loosening." The teen's voice filled with sarcasm as he stomped on the downed mans fingers, breaking something in that hand.

He crouched down and shifted his foot to expose the fingers.

"I haven't done this old rhyme in a while... This little piggy went to market." He pulled the pinky up, breaking it at its joints.

A yell followed.

"This little piggy stayed home." He yanked the ring finger up.

Another yell.

"This little piggy had roast beef." He pulled the middle finger up then stepped on it for added measure.

A rather loud yell.

"This little piggy had none..." Will pulled up the index finger and forced it back.

One more yell.

"And this little piggy cried in pain all the way... HOME!" He yanked the thumb to the side, breaking it and dislocating it.

One last yell for the hand.

"Now let's get to work on that arm..." Will stomped on the left elbow.

"YOU! YOU WILL- AGGHH!" Azami was cut off.

"Shut up." Will is very angry.

Firstly, will forced the elbow to bend the opposite direction. Then, he broke the forearm in half before mercilessly stomping it out. The bone becoming nothing more than fragments. The biceps were last. He kicked the knees of the 'dean' to keep him down before shifting back over to the left arm. With one good leap, he went up then came stomping down onto the upper arm and shoulder of Azami.

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" That was the loudest yell yet.

"Let me help you up you piece of SHIT!" That last word was fired from Will.

He forced the scowling man onto his feet by hoisting him up by his collar, then held him by the front of his shirt. Azami's arms just limply falling to his side, bent in angles that should never have been.

"Listen up and listen closely. You arms are broken beyond any good repair. YOU! CAN'T! COOK! You must relinquish the seat of Dean back to your father. Otherwise, you will cause disgrace to this school. You got that?" Will gritted his teeth.

The crowd only watched as the five minute beat down happened. Erina and Tadakoro were speechless. Yukihira just had a passive look on his face. Senzaemon... He had a crack of a smile that formed on his face, barely noticeable.

"Agh... Who... ARE YOU! To... Gah... Order me around... You filth. I bet... The country... You are from... Auhg!" A punch to the mouth cut him off.

"Don't... TALK! ABOUT MY HOME! LIKE THAT!" He threatened with all his anger and rage.

The sight manifested in Azami's eyes. Defiance melted into fear. Any semblance of composure was lost right in that moment. Azami felt fear.

"So... Meat bag... Do you relinquish?" Will asked once more.

"Ah... Ah... Y-y-yes." The adult stuttered out.

"Good. You don't deserve to be conscious for this moment." Will said as he reared back his head and propelled it forward again to headbutt Azami.

A loud thunk resonated followed by a thud of Azami's unconscious form.

"Almost forgot..." He walked over to Rindou Kobayashi who only stared at the teen who undid all that just transpired.

He readied his right hand and let it fly as a backhand. Hit Rindou square in the cheek.

"You dumbass. You really think I would let this! This god damned monkey show go on! You must have forgotton what Kuya Megijima told you about my temper and stupid ass decision." He glared at her.

She could only raise her hand to her cheek before she started to tear up from the hit.

"Bah..." He walked back over to Yukihira.

"You really did go all out Will." The redhead shook his head.

"Mmm... I hate stupidity." He mumbled.

"Remind me to keep you nice." Yukihira replied

Senzaemon approached the duo, specifically Will.

"You fought for my honor. Albeit not in the way I wanted, but he truly deserved what he brought upon himself. Is his cooking career over?" The old man asked.

"Mhm... Made his left arm nothing, but fragments... Twisted his right into places it shouldn't be. His arms can never have that finesse ever again. His chef days are over. His right will take sometime to heal, I bet. His left even longer." The teen explained.

"Hmm... Normally, I would punish you for such an action, even if it granted safety for Tootsuki. However, since this involved my son... The one I have made my mistakes with... I will let you off this once. For backhanding Rindou-san however, that will be a different punishment in of itself." The dean sternly said.

"Understandable... I just had to remind her what I do when I know something is wrong." Will crossed his arms.

That night, Azami would never forget. He was crippled, could never cook again. He lost all respect, all destroyed by that teen that he can never go after now. He made one crucial error in his plot. He was too cocky, and got caught off guard. He will never forget the teen. The teen that ruined his life.

With Tootsuki, everything advanced like normal. Rindou Kobayashi is a bit more afraid of William while Megijima just patted him on the head and offered him a piggy back ride. One from when they were young and when the 3rd seat visited the Philippines. The other five seats that had signed the petition never did anything like that as long as they attended. And William had started courting for Nakiri Alice. He was punished for hitting Kobayashi by cleaning the kitchens, daily for a month. It was a small price, to him, to pay for a stable Tootsuki.

This is a point in time that never would have happened normally. Because normally, Will would not have been there. He would have been somewhere else, in an office, back home, working the fields. But for this moment, this one specific moment. He is here, and he did what he did.

* * *

 **A/N: Mak here.**

 **How yall been? I've been peachy keen since my last update. I've been writing here and there and doing my college work. It's tough with three sciences. Anywho, I recently read the last chapter of Shokugeki no Soma... I know that Azami is there for plot movement and certain challenges that Yukihira will overcome no problem... Or full of problems, I don't know. I just... I really wanted to express my feelings towards the man however...**

 **From the way he looks and talks... He's a douchebag to the max and I like it, for the most part. However, this is truly a scene I would have wrote if I continued the Show Off Chef. I despise how he would have worked Tootsuki and I thought of ways on how to give back the title of dean... So I thought simple. Break his arms. Maybe I just wrote this to be spiteful towards my future predictions. Cause I predict hell is gonna be raised.**

 **Anywho, here's a piece of writing that I decided to write and am willing to share with you all. May be a bit of OOC for like the 3 or 4 characters I actually give actions for, but y'know... We all learn to get better. Stuff happens, new chappy came out, I'm spiteful of Erina's father, yada yada.**

 **Ah well.**

 **~ Mak out**


End file.
